


Tit for Tat

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-08
Updated: 2002-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Favors aren't free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tit for Tat

## Tit for Tat

by The Man

[]()

* * *

Hot water dripped to the cool floor as Whitney stepped out of the showers, steam wisps following him. He was sore, but the pain was nothing compared to how he felt out on the field earlier that night. Lex had set up a game to end all games, for his father to watch him play. He would have endured twice as much pain for that chance. 

Toweling his wet hair, he made his way to his locker and didn't even notice that he was no longer alone. 

"That was one hell of a show out there." 

Startled, Whitney turned quickly, and came face to face with the one person who had made him happier in the time it took to play one game, than anyone had in his whole life. "Lex. I didn't hear you come in." 

"I was just waiting until you finished to congratulate you on such a fine performance." 

"Thanks. It meant a lot to me... It meant a lot to my dad. I owe you one." 

"Yes, I know." 

Puzzled, Whitney, tossed one of his towels aside and began taking his clothes out of his locker. "So, is this the part where you tell me your secret plan to take over the world and what my part in all this is?" 

Lex, looked truly shocked. "What ever gave you the idea, that I would want to take over the world?" Then with but a pause and with complete sincerity, "America will do." Enjoying the expression on Whitney's face for a moment, he cut him loose, "I'm kidding." Lex took a step closer. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Or should I say... 'someone'?" 

"Clark." 

"Not so much about Clark himself, but of the two of you. I've seen the way you treat him. I've seen the way you look at him. The way you look at him looking at Lana." Before Whitney could interrupt, Lex held up a hand and continued. "It's not about her though, is it? It's not even really about him. It's about you. You don't want him with Lana, not because she's your girl, but because it would mean that he isn't with you." 

Whitney stared at Lex, a mix of confusion and anger on his face. "What the hell are you talking about?" 

Stepping uncomfortably close, Lex smiled. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. I've seen it before, and you aren't fooling anyone. No matter how hard you try to push it away, it's still there." Lex, inches from Whitney, continued. "Why Clark? It's not because of Lana. Who doesn't look at Lana? But you... you take it out on Clark. You pick him to string up in a corn field. And why is that? You can't stand your own attraction. You can't face it, and try to punish him for what you feel." 

Shoving at Lex, Whitney bit back, "I think you're confusing me with you! I don't know where the hell you get this from, but you've lost your mind. I don't..." 

In a flash, Lex slammed Whitney hard against the locker, pinning him there. His mouth silenced Whitney with a fierce kiss. There was no tenderness. There was only the unmistakable claim that this was the way things were going to go. 

Whitney struggled to push Lex off, but his knees went weak when the towel was torn from his waist and Lex took him in hand. It didn't matter what Whitney had been thinking, he didn't care anymore. The locker bit into his bare back, and that cold only made the heat of Lex's mouth and his stroking hand that much better. 

"You don't?" Breaking away abruptly, Lex smiled. "I think it might be time for you to leave this small town. You know how easily rumors can spread." Walking away, Lex turned around at the door and smirked at Whitney, parting shot. "It would be a shame if this little 'incident' ever got out." 

\- 

The scene played itself over and over again in Whitney's mind, but he smiled at the recruiter as he signed the enlistment papers. 


End file.
